


Birthday

by ananaya



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Fireworks, Fluff, Gen, nothing beats birthday with the shadow king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananaya/pseuds/ananaya





	Birthday

Kyoya looked down into his book, he realized a special someone’s birthday was a few days away. He began to wonder how they should celebrate, while deep in thought Tamaki reached up and snatched the book away“What are you so interested in?”

Before he could even get back the book Tamaki had already read everything even the ideas he had scratched out, because they were not good enough for you. Kyoya wanted to make sure he gave you the absolute best for your birthday.

Tamaki had already realized Kyoya’s problem in finding you the perfect birthday gift. Of course it was in the king’s nature to try and solve everyone’s problems. He immediately assembled everyone gathering their best ideas.

Honey sang “A huge cake”

Kyoya angrily replied “no, sweets are a big no for this”

Honey look offended by Kyoya’s statement. but luckily Mori was able to calm him. Kyoya was beginning to wonder if these people were even the best to help. Tamaki always had the grandest ideas suggesting a huge party with everyone invited.

Kyoya still didn’t feel this was the perfect gift for you. He could still do better, but finally a voice of reason was heard through the crowd “Senpai, gifts from the heart are always special and the best”

A gift from the heart Kyoya pondered what gift would be the best for you. Still indecisive about his plans for your birthday he stayed up extra late that night trying to plan the perfect birthday for you until he got it.

You got up it was your birthday and as happy as you were, the most unfortunate part was it was your 18th birthday. You enjoyed the idea of your birthday but the number this year gave it a feeling you are getting too old. As you stepped out if your room your mom was ready to congratulate you into adulthood. After sharing a nice breakfast with her, you heard a horn honking outside. As your mom got up to peep she came back in awe there is an expensive looking car asking for you. You stepped out to see the cause of all the commotion only to find your prince had come to visit for your birthday. He smiled at you “Happy Birthday your highness”

You were extremely thrilled to believe he came all the way from Japan just to see you. Barely containing your screams you ran towards him for a hug. He held you in a tight embrace. As you look up and him and tried to tell him “There was reason for him to be here”

He responded “ You’re all the reason I need, I have a whole day planned for us get ready” 

You were so excited you forgot you ran outside in your pyjamas. Feeling a bit embarrassed at the fact. You gave him an invite to come inside and wait while you get dressed. Before he let you go he handed you a bag “Here’s your first present”

You thought to yourself did he just say first present. Heading back inside he went off to chat with your mother, while you got ready. Over excited to find out your present you opened the back, he bought the outfit you had been eyeing for a while inside a store. Feeling so elated, after getting ready you had to put it on right away, you stepped out to meet him in the living room. 

Kyoya remark “Perfect fit, stunning as usual”. He waved good-bye to your mom “We should be back a bit late tonight”

As you sat down you could barely keep calm in your seat from all the excitement for the day planned ahead. Kyoya slowly laced his fingers with yours. Your heart was about to leap out of your chest at that point. Trying to lookout the window to figure out where you were heading and also trying to get your heart to calm down. Soon a grand lake came in sight, and you noticed the huge yacht in the center. The car soon stopped he lead you out the car, “This is our stop my liege”

The surrounding were absolutely beautiful, the sky were clear, not a single cloud in sight and the sun shine ever so brightly. The water was crystal clear, everything around you at this moment was exactly perfect. With Kyoya behind the planning you would expect no less.

As you walk closer to the lake, at the pier there was small boat ready to take you to the yacht. Kyoya helped you get on the boat steadily, after that you enjoyed a short trip around the lake, then went on to the yacht. While boarding the yacht attendants all line up with a huge banner ‘Happy Birthday your Highness”

You tried your best not to shriek at the sight immediately they all started singing Happy Birthday. This was all too much to take in you started to tear up a bit. Kyoya was quick to hand you a rag, you thought there wouldn’t way to properly thank him for all of this. As soon as they were done he lead you inside the ship’s dining area for a savory lunch.

You sat down and all your favorite foods were in front of you, this had to be one of the best birthdays you had ever spent. You were glad for all of this, Kyoya always gave you the best, and you could never protest because he would ensure you were all worth it. After lunch he lead you above deck to continue admiring the scenery. You spent all afternoon chatting with him, about everything from the important things to the not so important things. 

There were many activities for you to participate in aboard the luxury yacht. He insisted fro you not to be shy in take part. You spend the entire afternoon playing, this was the best birthday so far, only if you weren’t turning 18 this year. Oh how you dreaded that number

Kyoya could sense a slight distress coming from you. He asked you to tell him the problem because he wanted to sure you were 100% happy on your birthday. After a while you just told him, you started feeling old. 

His hand went up and cupped your cheek gently caressing it “You are absolutely beautiful and just seem to increase in beauty each day. Everyday you age you seem more gorgeous. You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. You are strong, you have been through so much and still stand up everyday. A proud warrior, excelling in beauty, grace and talent. I just love you more with each day so, to me you just get better with age.”

After hearing such touching words there is no way you could still be sad about turning 18. This day could not get any better, or so you thought. He invited you back to the deck on more time for the finale. As you reached to the deck you hear a noise and looked up you saw fireworks. One by one the fireworks started lighting up the night sky. 

Then you felt his arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer to his chest. This is exactly where you belong i his arms enjoying the night sky. The fireworks increased and lit up the sky with all kinds of colours and shapes. This was the best end for your birthday, being wrapped in Kyoya’s arms admiring fireworks.


End file.
